


Lucky Lucy Alberona, The Lesbian That Cana Wanted

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, fairy hearts valentine exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Love can be found anywhere, even in a crowded gay bar on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 4
Collections: FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020





	Lucky Lucy Alberona, The Lesbian That Cana Wanted

I never expected to find love on Valentine’s Day. When the one girl of the guild I’d had a crush on turned her back on me, I never thought I’d trust again. I never thought love could have a meaning again in my life, but that all changed thanks to the day of romance itself and a phone call from a good friend that turned into a night of drinking.

Juvia had been one of the most beautiful women I’d ever known and fallen for. But unfortunately I usually had a knack of picking out the one straight girl in a crowded gay bar and often had the luck of finding the perfect woman seeking another woman, just to find out she was no longer seeking, most of my crushes were taken. The majority of the guild was close enough that we talked about our romantic preferences and same-sex couples were becoming more and more a norm for Fairy Tail. After the battle against Phantom Lord, we gained a few new mages and a very beautiful water mage who had been the object of my affection for so long it almost killed me when I found out the truth.

She’d fallen for one of Natsu’s childhood friends, Lisanna Strauss. She broke the news to me on Christmas of all times. Snow fell around us and as I confessed, she easily shot me down.

The streetlight that night, the ominous flashing, the chill in the air, I’ll never forget it. The streetlight flickered making the snow look like iridescent glitter falling from the sky and I almost felt that the moment was perfect, as I reached for her hands and spoke my heart’s desires, for once I found myself at a loss for words. It was only two sentences and here I was struggling to form a coherent thought. I managed, but got the shock of my life then. Have you ever lived in a plastic bubble of happiness and ignorance only to one day have someone with the precision of a sniper take aim and shatter your every ideal image in moments? Sometimes I hate reality’s lessons.

“Juvia, we’ve been friends for so long now.” I was never good with words, in spite of my journalistic skills, some situations left my vocabulary limited. I don’t know if it was fate warning me to run or just the butterflies I always get with a new crush, but something in my stomach tightened up and as I watched those blue eyes full of wonder blink so innocently at me, I believed it would all work out and though at that time if you asked me, I’d have sworn I’d never move on, I eventually did. It was a quick rejection so it didn’t hurt too bad.

“Will you be my girlfriend instead?” The look on her face was painful. Like I’d touched a taboo topic. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that look. That pity look we the rejected ones get when the person we want has to shoot us down, I knew it all too well, but even though I knew the signs, I still let it happen. I braced myself for it. Once again, the inevitable sunk in and cut like a knife through paper. I’d be spending Valentine’s Day alone, Juvia was taken.

The initial pain took a while to get past. Gray, my best friend, offered to stay with me, but I convinced him I was going to be fine, I just needed time to breathe. But to see Juvia with Lisanna in her arms, was bittersweet. I held no grudge on Lisanna, she and Juvia were both wonderful women who I wished nothing but the best for. But I was still hurting, and I was angry, and I needed to get away from it all.

I knew there were plenty of bars around, and some where women like me, women who loved other women, could find sanctuary and feel safe. The problem was did I really feel like the bar scene right now? Erza had been a good friend and was my first experience kissing another woman, college experiments were wonderful times. And just as I was starting to think those wonderful times were over in my life and I was ready and willing to accept the fact I was meant to be Lonely Lucy Heartfilia, the lesbian nobody wanted, that good friend happened to pop back up.

I almost didn’t pick up, but I didn’t want to be rude to her. Erza would have noticed something was wrong anyway if I’d told her I didn’t want to talk. I knew my way around and knew most of the local clubs were either ones that catered specifically to heterosexual men, or they were all around LGBT friendly. There was, however, one specifically for women seeking other women, Fairy Glitter. That’s where, I, Lucy Heartfilia, the lesbian nobody wanted, decided to spend my Single’s Awareness Day. Surrounded by cute couples on a crowded dancefloor with the smell of liquor all around. I know it’s not every woman’s dream place, but at least I could slip into a corner booth by myself and drink myself into a coma or at least enough to forget about Juvia and no one would think anything of it…at least that’s what I thought. But then I let Erza drag me off to a bar of her choice. 

The redhead was so deadset on getting me to move on, I couldn’t let her efforts go to waste. She’d hooked up with a bartender after we split up and I had moved on to Juvia and thought I’d found the woman of my dreams in her, but in spite of our broken up status, Erza remained one of my most trusted friends and always would. And we’d spent enoough time around each other, that she was usually the first to notice something was wrong. I wasn’t shocked when she asked me outside the doors if I’d be okay. I lied telling her I was just fine. I’d said it to so many people lately that I wanted to believe it, but even my smile was fake right now. 

My mother had a saying she used on me when I was a girl, and though she’s gone, I remember it to this day. ‘Don’t waste a second frowning, because you never know who’s falling in love with your smile.’ But do faked smiles still count? I put one on anyway and entered the bar, showing ID there was no problem getting past the bouncers and through the crowd. The beer bottle slid over with ease and I tried to catch it the best I could as it foamed over and ran down my hand like the tears in my eyes. I looked across the booth table to find myself peering into the most alluring pair of brown eyes I’d ever seen.

This woman’s gaze was heavy and hypnotic, and though it felt wrong, she made my heart flutter. I smiled and nodded a simple thank you, my eyes red and swollen from crying. She must have caught on, because I heard the stranger introduce herself as she moved closer and took a seat. “I’m Cana, and you’re miserable, aren’t you?”

How this woman had figured me out, I’ll never know, but she did. Nodding, my face red and tear streaked worse, I swallowed hard. “Yeah. But you can call me Lucy.” Sobbing, I cracked open the beer and started chugging finally. Sitting the bottle back down, my head fell forwards onto my arm and I cried harder.

I was thankful no one in the bar really cared to bother with drunks in the middle of break ups and break downs. Especially considering the day it was, most people were often off looking for the first person available to make out with, or going out with friends just to drink and have a good time. The last thing I wanted was gazes of pity as I broke down and sobbed my heart out in a half intoxicated meltdown, sitting in a bar with a kind hearted stranger who took the time to listen. Happy Valentine’s Day, right?

She had such a soft touch, I almost melted from the warmth when her hand placed to my shoulder. It was soothing, comforting even, but I was still healing. Part of me thought she was gorgeous, part of me still missed Juvia. However, what I missed of her had been false to begin with. We were never together, I’d only formulated this perfect romantic fantasy world in my head of the relationship I thought we could have, only to find out we weren’t meant to be. Once again I was Stupid Lucy, The Lesbian Nobody Wanted. At least that was what I thought. And that was when a phone call changed everything.

I had drank and talked the night away with Cana, and out of politeness let her put her number into my phone. And I went home and went on with my single life and had no intention of trying again or going back to that club. I had showered for the evening and planned to use my writing skills to let everything out, maybe a fictitiuous novel of scorned lovers and homoromantic revenge could calm my nerves? Or…perhaps a cup of tea would do better.

It was when I grabbed the kettle and put it on that the call came through. Though Valentine’s Day is the day of love and romance, love can come along at any time, any place. I answered the phone as I turned the stove on. “Lucy speaking.” I waited for an answer.

Remember how I called myself the lesbian nobody wanted? Never had I been more wrong. Apparently a few ladies at the bar that night had wanted my number. But..only one had gotten it. I was right, it was her. “Lucy, it’s Cana! I don’t know if you remember but I’m…”

I found myself smiling hearing her talk and I didn’t even know why. They say soul mates can finish each other’s thoughts, and for some reason, I found myself answering her. “You’re the woman from the bar a few nights ago.”

A lot of people talk about falling for their best friend, or marrying a coworker, or meeting someone on one of those dating sites, I wondered, was it possible to find romance in a gay bar? Maybe, maybe not, but talking to Cana brought me comfort and made me feel like a high school girl with a crush again. And piece by piece, one conversation at a time, my heart put itself back together and I had barely even noticed. Funny how that happens, huh?

Night after night spent at the bar, turned into movie nights, staying over at her apartment, going to dinner together, and before I knew it I was dating again and Juvia was just an after thought. Now I’m turning a page and closing a chapter of my life that I’m honestly happy it happened, because it led me to something much much better. It’s been three years and Cana’s my wife now and I thank my lucky stars each night that I have her because thanks to her I went from lonely Lucy the lesbian nobody wanted, to Lucky Lucy Alberona, the only woman to catch Cana’s interest that night and it was all thanks to a bad break up and a couple of beers.

Never think you’re meant to be alone. If I can find love, so can you, and sometimes all it takes is for someone you thought was perfect to shatter that perfect image you had of them. Rose colored glasses can make a person beautiful, when all you were looking at was just a bunch of red. Don’t think for even a second, you were ever meant to be alone, love can be found anywhere at work, online, in a grocery store, even in a crowded gay bar, on Valentine’s Day.


End file.
